


What shall we do with the drunken Miles?

by thecurlymop



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlymop/pseuds/thecurlymop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles sings Taylor Swift to express his drunken feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	What shall we do with the drunken Miles?

Miles stumbles up the stairs singing loudly and waving the nearly empty bottle in time with his words. ‘So it’s gonna be forever, or it’s gonna go down in flaaames,’ he bellows, followed by ‘gotta long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insaaaaane,’ he trips over a step, catches himself and gives up on remaining upright. Climbing the next few stairs on one hand (the other still clutching his bottle) and his knees doesn’t do much for his singing.

‘-blank space baaaaaby-’ he sits on the top step and gazes mournfully at the wall ‘-write your name.’

Swigging from the bottle halts his singing for a moment and then Kitty appears from somewhere to sit beside him.

‘You okay?’ she asks before getting a good look at the bottle, ‘oh lord, is that absinthe? Have you been drinking absinthe? Rosalie! Quick!’

Rosalie comes hurtling along the corridor. ‘What? Oh what’s he done this time?’

‘He’s been drinking absinthe. You know what he’s like on other things? This is going to be ten times worse. He’s already singing Taylor Swift.’

The name brings him out of his daze. ‘Taylor. She gives good advice.’

‘Yes she does,’ Kitty agrees.

‘She warned me, she warned me that love was torture, she did and I didn’t listen,’ he wails.

‘What the hell is he on about?’ Rosalie asks, sitting next to him on the other side.

Kitty rolls her eyes. ‘It’s from Blank Space, you know _boys only want love if it’s torture_ -‘

‘Don’t say I didn’t say I didn’t mmmf-‘ Miles’ singing is cut off as Kitty wraps a hand around his neck and across his mouth.

‘No more singing,’ Rosalie warns him, trying not to laugh as he nods in fervent agreement.

‘What are we going to do,’ Kitty asks, releasing him. ‘We can’t let Tom see him like this-‘

‘Tom. He’s nice,’ Miles sighs, ‘have you seen his eyes, they’re incredible.’

He takes a breath as if he’s about to start singing and Kitty clamps her hand over his mouth again. As a precaution, Rosalie removes the absinthe bottle from him as well.

‘Remember what we said, no more singing,’ Kitty chastises him.

‘But Tom’s so pretty and Taylor was right, love is torture and I wanna…’

‘We know,’ Rosalie laughs, ‘you want to write his name in your blank space, god that sounds dirty.’

Kitty sniggers and Miles looks at them as earnestly as his unfocused eyes can. ‘I do, I want him forever, I don’t want it to go down in flames.’

Kitty rolls her eyes. ‘I think we’ve reached that part in the evening where he starts making Taylor Swift sound like poetry. Shall we take him to his chambers and dress him up like a poet?’

‘Ooh, you mean put him in that ridiculous silk dressing gown and draw a moustache on him with eyeliner?’ Rosalie adds.

‘Pretty much what I was thinking.’

Together they heave Miles, still spouting lyrics like a fountain, to his room.


End file.
